


Special Order

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fast Food, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, McDonald's, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Prompt Challenge December 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: “Are you ready to order?” Castiel asked.The guy nodded, making a big show of looking at the menu as he spoke. “Yeah, I’ll have the 20 piece chicken nuggets and a large caramel sundae.” He looked back at Castiel. “And your number,” he added with a smirk.“That will be $6.81. And no phone number.” In which Dean's flirting needs practice and Castiel swears he only finds it slightly adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Supernatural Prompt Challenge](http://supernaturalpromptchallenge.tumblr.com/) for December 2016.  
> Theme: Employment AU's  
> Prompt: "I work at McDonalds and you’re the fuckface who tries to order my number with a 24pck of chicken nuggets and a large strawberry sundae every single fucking time (I mean, I’d give you my number if you bought a chocolate sundae instead, strawberry is wrong)"

Castiel would never admit it, but he jumped slightly when he felt the sharp jab in his ribs.

“What the fuck, Balthazar?” he complained, rubbing the sore spot as he took the bills from the hand of his current customer and sorted them into the correct slots in the cash register.

“Tut tut, _language_ , Cassie,” Balthazar admonished in his smooth British accent. “There are customers present.”

Castiel glared at him after handing the man at the counter his receipt. “Is there an actual reason why you’re harassing me instead of filling orders?”

“There’s hardly anyone here,” Balthazar said dismissively. “Hannah can handle it for a minute or two.” He grinned deviously and leaned in close. “Your lover boy is here,” he whispered in delight.

Castiel glanced up despite himself and sure enough, standing by the condiments and looking like he was making the single most important decision of his life (which was completely useless because he ordered the same thing _every fucking time_ ), was the tall, freckled, green-eyed guy who’d been coming in every few days for nearly three weeks now specifically to see Castiel and request his number. Cas wasn’t blind – he was well-aware of how attractive the guy was, and perhaps if he had gone about asking in a different way, Castiel would’ve said yes by now. But he didn’t, and so Cas was left to deal with him in his usual way, which Balthazar had lamented on more than one occasion was playing “far too hard to get, Cassie, just admit that you like him and give the attractive man your number already.” Castiel had not budged, much to Balthazar’s chagrin.

“Welcome to McDonalds,” Cas greeted when the guy finally approached the cash register.

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” he replied with a cheeky grin.

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes even as he bit back a smile. “Are you ready to order?” he asked.

The guy nodded, making a big show of looking at the menu as he spoke. “Yeah, I’ll have the 20 piece chicken nuggets and a large caramel sundae.” He looked back at Castiel. “And your number,” he added with a smirk.

“That will be $6.81. And no phone number.”

“Cas, you wound me!” the guy exclaimed with wide eyes, placing a hand over his heart dramatically.

Castiel felt the flicker of a smile on his lips – this mystery man really was a funny guy if he would just lose the cockiness – but schooled his expression into well-practiced nonchalance. “I apologize, but those are my terms. Take it or leave it.”

The guy sighed heavily, looking overly put-out, though his eyes were twinkling. “Fine.” He pulled out a few bills and smoothed them out before holding his hand out to Castiel. Cas reached out and grabbed them, watching the guy’s expression as he did so. The guy, apparently noticing this, gave Cas a crooked smile. “Keep the change,” he said, holding Castiel’s gaze. “And thanks.”

Castiel nodded and hoped he wasn’t blushing as he sorted the bills, and when he looked up again, the guy had moved down the counter to wait for his food. Cas bit his lip then, and before placing the receipt on the tray for the guy’s food, scribbled a quick note below the request for a caramel sundae.

 

_Everyone knows caramel is the worst flavor – maybe pick a better one, like hot fudge. ;)_

_P.S. You’re pretty cute without the cockiness._

 

He dropped the receipt on the tray and turned back to his register before he could change his mind, smiling at the next customer and blocking out any thoughts of his admirer and what he'd just done as he returned to work.

\---

A little more than a week passed before the guy returned. Balthazar, who had been teasing Cas relentlessly since the previous time, took great pleasure in announcing his arrival again.

This time, though, the guy was unusually subdued when he walked up to the counter. “Hey, Cas,” he said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. His smile was almost shy as he held Cas’ gaze. “I uh, realized I’ve never introduced myself. I’m Dean. Winchester.”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied, feeling the corners of his lips turn up despite himself. “Are you ready to order?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I’ll have the 20 piece nuggets and, um, a large hot fudge sundae. Since apparently they’re far superior.” He caught Cas’ gaze and smiled in amusement.

Castiel tried and failed to hold back a grin. “Will that be all?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Yep.”

“Your total is $6.81,” Castiel said, accepting the money that Dean handed to him. Dean moved down to the other side of the counter and Castiel smirked to himself as he added a note to the receipt.

 

_785-555-3851. Call me._

 

Dean followed the instructions later that afternoon, and in the coming weeks, his orders turned into nuggets, a sundae, and a kiss, and Cas was only too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did check the menu at a McDonald’s in Lawrence, KS for the menu items and prices and calculated the tax in Kansas because I'm particular about that kind of thing. ~~If only I put so much effort into schoolwork.~~
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
